


怪盗美学

by peppers



Series: P5 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, 梦女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers
Summary: 梦女向
Relationships: 喜多川佑介/你
Series: P5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	怪盗美学

那个男的已经跟了你有五百米。

当然五百米完全不能够证明什么，同路也不算大问题，但却足够引起你的警戒了。

你不认为在你带着两只有一人高的大狗的情况下，还有人敢跟踪你，但难免还是觉得紧张。

你的脚步越来越快，连带着两个大家伙也不得不开始小跑。

而这样明显的变速却没能成为一种提醒，在你身后的人跟着你的脚步越走越快，速度甚至超过了你。

你听着越来越近的脚步，不由得拽进了牵引绳，额头不断渗出冷汗。

靠近河边的这段路人不算是多，但平时散步休憩的人也不算少，在这个地方把对方吓退也至少比跟到楼下要要好的多。

你给自己打气，想着干脆停下了脚步。

如果这个跟踪狂好歹有那么一点理智的话，那肯定会在你停下脚步的时候，就已经装作什么都没有发生过，从你身边走过去。然而这人不是这样，他逐渐接近你到一个不可思议的程度，你都可以听到他轻微的喘息声。

“你！”你突然转身，“跟了我很久了吧！你究竟想干什么？我要报警了！”被你牵着的两只大狗感受到了你紧张的情绪，咧着嘴发出了低低的嘶鸣，不断发出警告。

对方却像是完全没有做好防备一样，被你突然转身的动作吓得倒退了两步，想要拍你肩膀的手都僵在了半空中。

高中生？与你想象的猥琐男不同，跟了你这么远的是一个长相俊秀的高中生。不论从体态还是气质，都让人觉得是一个不可多得的美男子。至少在学校里面很有人气。

“我……”他看起来有些犹豫，但眼神中又充满热情，“我找了很久了，我觉得在你身上我能找到我想要的东西！”

啊……不过性格似乎有点残念。

“不好意思我什么都不需要……”感受到你放松下来的态度，两只大狗也跟着放松了许多，甚至开始在他的脚下打转，围着他的鞋子和裤脚嗅来嗅去。

“等等！”他果断拦住了你的去路，“我不是来推销的。一直以来我都在寻找灵感，但近几年我都画不出自己满意的作品。我觉得在你的身上能找到我一直想要寻找的东西，我想要抓住这种灵感！所以务必请你成为我的模特儿！”

“画画？你是说我？”你一次又一次地指着自己，始终不敢确定他说的话，甚至是想要在他的脸上找到他意图的蛛丝马迹。“你的意思是想让我成为你的绘画模特儿？”

“是的。”他没有丝毫的犹豫，看上去做出的举动是完全没有经过思考的冲动行事，但却对自己这样的行为处事方式表现出了充分的自信。“我想你一定会帮我的对吧？”

你也不知道他为什么总是这样自说自话，而且这充满信心的想法究竟是从哪里来的，不管怎么看，谁都不会答应路上随便一个陌生人的请求吧？

“不好意思，我不太明白你为什么会说在我身上看到了什么……不过我想肯定是你看错了，我和其他人没有什么区别。而且你想找的绘画模特儿我也从来没有做过，所以我想我应该不能帮上你什么忙。”

“怎么会这样！”他大概是从来没有想过会被拒绝的可能性，震惊得摇摇欲坠。

看着他这样的失落，你反倒生出一点不该有的同情心，好心劝慰道：“你看这么多的人，你还是有很多的机会的。虽然我不知道你在找什么，但是肯定能找到一个更符合的你期望的人。而且找上陌生人的话可能还会有点麻烦，不如你试着在你的朋友或者是同学里找找看？”

“啊对了。”他听了你的话之后，又突然重新振作起来。“真的是失礼了，我忘了做自我介绍了。我是洸星高中二年级的美术生，我叫喜多川佑介。”洸星高中是一所公立学校，除此之外你没有更多的了解，因为你高中的学校和它相距十万八千里。洸星高中的学生是否都是这样奇怪你不知道，也没有办法在偌大的学校里查证一个学生。

而且为什么要在这个奇怪的时机报上自己的名字啊？这样反而不搞得像是你在反向搭讪他了吗？

“我是斑目老师的弟子，目前正寄宿在他家。我的目标也是成为一个画家，所以我一直在寻找能给我带来灵感的……”

“你说的斑目……指的是那个日本画大师斑目吗？”

斑目的名声却是响彻日本的，他的画风精巧多样，情感浓烈更是让人印象深刻。最为让人津津乐道的，就是他的成名作品——《小百合》。

小百合究竟在看什么？小百合为什么露出那样的表情？这些成了人们一直探究的问题，甚至有不少的杂志邀请了所谓的专家，一次又一次地探讨这个问题。

“你真的是那个斑目的弟子？”如果单纯是作为搭讪方式的话，也太另类了。

“正是如此，因此我想要早日突破瓶颈，达到老师那样的水平。”

虽然他嘴上在说强人所难的话，但态度上却表现得意外的诚恳，这让你开始有些犹豫。

“你说你想画什么来着？”

“虽然很不好意思，但是我想画的是裸女像。”

你确实是该不好意思！

他说出这句话的时候那种坦然和正义凛然的样子，让你觉得自己才是一个怪人。然而百分之九十九的人都会给他一巴掌才对。

“对不起，不行！”

“怎么……怎么会这样！”他似乎受到了巨大的打击，完全没有想过自己会被拒绝。

就没有想过自己会被拒绝这点来说，就真的是有够奇怪了好吗，这种事情显然是会被拒绝的啊。

他完全不顾周围的气氛，就开始哀嚎起来，却又非常执着地不肯放弃，“拜托你了，请务必再考虑一下，难道是我有什么做的不对的地方，所以让你拒绝这个请求了吗？”

总的来说，就没有做对过一件事。

你试图用更加容易理解的方式和他沟通，但他完全不能够体会你的这种体贴，或者说你们两个人压根不在一个频道上。

“好吧，如果你想在我身上找什么的话，我想我们可以先聊聊。”你率先服软了，给了他一个台阶 下。

“太好了。”当他听到转机的那一刻，脸上的表情瞬间亮了起来。“那我之前的那个……”

“画裸女不行。”你果断终止了他不切实际的幻象。“如果你想聊聊的话，可以在下午的时候到这附近来，我会在这里遛狗。”

看着他非常认真地记下这件事，你以为他会到这个地方来找你。

之后的一个星期，你都没有再见过他。


End file.
